Proof
by Vile.EXE
Summary: One-shot.  Almost ten years after getting all the Numbers, Yuma finds it hard to believe it's been so long since then.  His proof wakes him up one night.  Cutest thing I've ever written.


**Vile: Hey, it's me with another ZEXAL one-shot!**

**Takashi: So what's the topic this time?**

**Vile: You'll see. It's probably the cutest thing I've ever written. *looks at Yuma and Kotori with a gleam in his eyes***

**Kotori: *blushes***

**Yuma: What?**

**Vile: Oh, nothing. Anyhoo, I don't own any characters from ZEXAL. There is one character in here that I do own. You guys will know who it is when you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Proof<p>

"Ngh…" A groan was heard as a man tussled in his bed before awakening. Yuma Tsukumo, now aged 22, slowly dragged himself out of bed at around midnight. His lovely wife, now 22-year-old Kotori Tsukumo, did not even stir. As he got up, Yuma noticed a picture sitting on his nightstand. It was the picture of him and his friends nearly ten years earlier, after he, Kaito, and Shark defeated Mr. Heartland and captured all the Numbers. They were absorbed by Astral, and the spirit went back into the Emperor's Key, never to be seen again. However, Yuma could still use the Numbers in Duels, even though he only ever used Hope.

"Has it really been almost ten years since then?" Yuma asked himself as he smiled, remembering all the days they spent back then. Granted, they were all still friends to this day, but he got a wave of nostalgia from thinking about it. "It feels like it only days ago that me and Astral were hunting the Numbers. I can't believe it's been so long." He set the picture back on the nightstand, sighing. Of course, he knew that all those years had gone by. And he had the proof to back it up.

The proof was what woke him up.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…! Aaaaaaahhhhh…!" The sound of gentle crying echoed down the hall of the home. Yuma smiled and got up off the bed before walking down the hall into another room. The room was decorated with lavender, pink, and red, and a crib laid at the end. Yuma walked up to the crib to see that the baby girl inside was having a bit of a fuss. The man knelt down and picked up the small child.

"It's all right, Yuko. Tou-chan's here." Yuma assured her, adjusting her so her head was in the crook of his elbow. The girl opened her eyes and saw her father. She smiled and cooed happily, reaching out her tiny hands. Yuma moved his finger into her reach, and she grabbed it gently. Yuma sat down in the nearby rocking chair and started slowly rocking. He smiled as his daughter tried to shove his finger into her mouth.

Yuma felt as proud as he ever could as a man. Holding his four-month-old daughter in his arms swelled his heart with fatherly joy. With the hand that steadied her, Yuma sifted through his daughter's hair; black and spiky like his, but silkier like her mother's, and where his hair was red, hers was the same green as her mother. Yuko looked up at her father with her tiny eyes. The golden color of them gleamed in the dim light. At first, neither of her parents were sure where the gold color came from, as they had red and hazel eyes, but Yuma remembered that he himself had golden eyes when using the ZEXAL power. The ZEXAL must've rubbed off on Yuko, he thought.

He attempted to remove his finger, but Yuko quickly gripped it, a determined look coming on her face. Yuma chuckled. His daughter was already showing herself as tough. He let Yuko keep his finger as he continued rocking. _'This must've been how Tou-san felt when he held me as a baby.' _ Yuma thought.

From the doorway, Kotori surveyed the scene before her. She smiled warmly watching her husband rock their daughter. Kotori walked over next to Yuma, watching Yuko as she slowly began to drift to sleep. The Tsukumo girl smiled and cooed at her mother before letting out a small yawn. She released her father's finger before finally drifting back to sleep. Yuma slowly stood up and walked back to the crib, gently lowering Yuko into it. Kotori covered her up with her blanket as the baby girl cooed in her sleep.

Yuma looked at his wife with a smile, which she returned. The two of them kissed before walking out of their daughter's room and back to their own. As Yuma covered himself with the blankets, he remembered his proof that time had gone by quickly since his days as a Number Hunter.

That proof's name was Yuko Tsukumo.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotori: Oh my gosh! We'll be married!<strong>

**Akari: Oh, I'm gonna be an aunt someday! *hearts in eyes***

**Yuma: *blushes madly*  
><strong>

**Tetsuo: Saw that comin'.**

**Vile: I could not resist writing this. I hope you readers like this story, and leave some reviews if you do! See ya, guys!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
